


All I want for Christmas

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>…I know it’s bad to listen to the adults talking, but daddy was talking to Uncle Scott about a man with black hair and green eyes and beard and mom says dad is lonely so I want to make daddy not lonely.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Please Santa? Please, please?</i></p><p>  <i>Love, Charlie</i></p><p>  <i>P.S: I want him to like dogs too. And comics and Adventure Time and video games.</i></p><p>  <i>Bye.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas

_…I know it’s bad to listen to the adults talking, but daddy was talking to Uncle Scott about a man with black hair and green eyes and beard and mom says dad is lonely so I want to make daddy not lonely._

_Please Santa? Please, please?_

_Love, Charlie_

_P.S: I want him to like dogs too. And comics and Adventure Time and video games._

_Bye._

-

“Daddy, please.” Charlie grins, jumping around Stiles happily. “Grandpa said I can!”

Stiles sighs, shakes his head. “Nope. Sorry, buddy. No ice cream before lunch.”

Charlie huffs, crosses his arms over his chest in a perfect imitation of Stiles’ dad. “Why not?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, makes a mental note to tell his dad to stop spoiling Stiles’ child. “Because I said so.”

His son narrows his eyes at him. “Your _narguement_ is not valid.”

Stiles bites his lip, tries not to laugh. “Nice try, but my _argument_ is perfectly valid.” He pulls Charlie into a hug, kisses his cheek and laughs when Charlie makes a disgusted face. “Go wash your hands, lunch is almost ready. And then you can have ice cream.” He adds, watches Charlie’s face lighten up in glee.

He turns back to the stove, mixing up the soup and listens to Charlie talk to their dog while washing his hands. Stiles will have to call Lucy to tell her all about their kids’ new vocabulary – she’s going to be ecstatic.

Just like Lydia. Stiles has no doubt she will want to take all the credit for it. “Lunch is ready!”

Charlie _yahooes_ from the living room and ten seconds later he’s stumbling in the kitchen with Rex following close. “Tomato soup?” He asks, eyes practically shining with happiness. Stiles loves him so freaking much.

“Yep. Sit down.”

Stiles is pretty sure every parent thinks their kids are perfect, but he doesn’t care. Charlie is the best thing that ever happened to him, and Stiles will never stop being amazed by everything he says or does. “Do you want some juice?”

“Yes, please.” Charlie nods, eating his lunch enthusiastically. Stiles pours some orange juice for him, sits in front of his son to enjoy his meal and listen to Charlie’s excited rant about the new trick he’s trying to teach Rex. “Oh!” Charlie yells when the doorbell rings. “It’s Santa!”

“It’s too early for Santa.” Stiles answers, smiling and getting up to get the door. When he opens it though, he thinks Charlie must have been right because the delicious human being standing in front of him can only be a gift from some magical old man.

–

Stiles stares and then stares some more, opens his mouth to say something, _anything_ really, but the only thing that comes out is a weak “Uh –”

“Mr. –” The man narrows his eyes at the paper in his hand, blushes when Stiles snorts. “Stilinski?”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Stiles coughs. “It’s Polish.”

The guy – the name tag says _D. Hale_ , Stiles almost sighs – arches an eyebrow, then nods. “I have a package for you.”

Stiles heard that same sentence at least a hundred times in his entire life and it never made him think such dirty things before. “Uh – ah, cool.” He shakes the thoughts away, but it’s already too late, he can feel his entire face going red. “I hope I’m not getting this wrong, but –”

“If you think this is the first time people made this joke, you are wrong.” Hale glares at him. Stiles has a _problem_ , a serious problem. Hale needs to go now before Stiles embarrasses himself even more. “Are you going to sign this or not?” He waves the paper and pen in front of Stiles’ face almost angrily.

“Sure.” Stiles coughs again, takes the pen and tries not blush again when his hand brushes over Hale’s. “Sorry about, well – everything.” The man looks at Stiles curiously before nodding and handing him the package. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He retorts, waves goodbye and turns to leave. Stiles doesn’t know if he should sigh in relief or get on his knees to cry (and isn’t that another thing Stiles didn’t need to imagine right now) because he’s probably never going to see him again.

“Daddy!” Charlie yells, startling Stiles and making Hale stop and turn around. “I said it was Santa!”

“What do you mean, buddy?” Stiles kneels on the floor in front of his son. “He’s not Santa.”

“No, silly!” Charlie laughs, runs towards where Hale is standing and watching them. “Santa sent him because I asked!” He points at Hale, still laughing. “He has black hair, see?” Charlie jumps around, probably trying to reach the guy’s hair to pull. They are gonna have to talk about boundaries later. “And green eyes, and beard!” Hale looks up at Stiles, arches an eyebrow. Stiles answers with a shrug, he doesn’t have any idea what’s going on either.

His kid is so weird.

“Hey, Mr.?” Charlie pulls at Hale’s sleeve insistently until the man looks down. “Do you like dogs? Because you need to like dogs if you’re going to marry my daddy.” Stiles almost swallows his own tongue. “Video-games too, do you like video-games?”

Hale, bless him, is starting to look more amused than angry. “I do like dogs and video-games.” He answers. That makes Charlie start laughing happily. “But I don’t think I’m –”

“Charlie –” Stiles decides it’s time to interrupt and save Hale from having to deal with his kid when he’s acting all obsessed over something. “he’s not a gift from Santa. Mr. Hale was just delivering a package for me.” He waves the box in his hand. “See?”

“But I wrote the letter!” Charlie argues, looks up at Stiles with sad eyes. “I want to give you a gift!” He sniffs, wipes a tear off his face with the sleeve of his shirt. Stiles melts right then and there.

“I know, buddy.” Stiles says, brings Charlie into a hug and kisses the top of his head. “Maybe Santa didn’t get your letter? That happens, right?” He asks Hale, mouths a ‘please’ when the man catches his eye.

“Yeah.” Hale agrees. “Sometimes the letter gets lost. But I know that as soon as Santa finds your letter, he will deliver the gift.”

Charlie blinks, fixes his big brown eyes on Hale’s smiling face. “You promise?”

“I promise.” It’s enough for Stiles’ kid, in seconds he’s fine as rain again and running back to the house to do finish his soup or play with Rex, whatever catches his attention first.

“Sorry.” Stiles says, standing up. “And thanks. He’s really creative.”

“Wonder where that comes from.” Hale answers, making Stiles snort and shrug. He’s not entirely wrong.

“Yeah, well. You should have seen what he did for his mom’s birthday.” Stiles laughs as he remembers the mess in their living room. “She talked about it for hours over the phone while I cleaned the house.”

Hale offers him a hopeful smile. “Over the phone?”

“Uh – yeah?” Stiles answers softly, doesn’t even try to hide his smile. “I’m single.”

“Nice.” Hale nods, still smiling. Suddenly, he looks at his watch and curses. “Fuck, I have to go.” He hands his phone to Stiles. “I could call you later? I mean, if this is not too soon and –”

“You’re not doing it just because of Charlie, are you?” Stiles asks, stares at Hale. “You weren’t going to ask before and then Charlie came and started to say all those things. You don’t have to do it.”

“I saw the toys.” Hale gestures to Charlie’s toys on the porch. “So I thought you were married.” He confesses shyly, one hand scratching the back of his head.

“Oh my God, you are so cute.” Stiles blurts out, practically snatches the phone from Hale’s hand in his hurry to type the number. “Call me.” He winks. “It’s saved under Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Hale mocks. “I don’t know if that’s better or worse than the original mix of letters.”

“I changed my mind. Don’t call me. _Ever._ ”

“Too late, _Stiles._ ” Hale says. “I’m Derek.” He smiles, turning around and leaving Stiles to try not to stare at the way his ass fits that stupid uniform so damn well.

Needless to say, he fails.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' son is the cutest kid ever. There I said it.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
